


sugar, pot, and a lot of pizza grease

by acab



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acab/pseuds/acab
Summary: Prompto laughed and cupped Noct’s cheeks upside down to trap him for a kiss. “You’re corny and you are gay.”“Me? The esteemed prince of Lucis? The dude kissing you on your couch? Gay? You’re ridiculous, Prom. I’ve never even looked at another man with my own eyes before. Are you sureyouaren’t gay?”“Of course I am! How could I not be? Boys are so pretty… I think you’re the prettiest one, though—”“So you’ve said.”“—and girls, too. I’m very bisexual. Did you know that? I hope you accept me.”“I know, love.”“You do?”“Mhm. You told me when we were fourteen.”“Oh. That was a long time ago.”





	sugar, pot, and a lot of pizza grease

The wind brushed against Noct’s cheek ever so gently as he stood outside of Prompto’s door, collar undone and eyes half-lidded. He had been standing there not too long, but long enough to have been an inconvenience if it was anyone else he was waiting for. He didn’t mind waiting for Prompto, though. A muffled,  _ “Sorry!”  _ slipped its way past the thick door before he opened it, cat in hand, and laughed softly. “You know how Ginger is. So lovey.”

Noct hummed and leaned down to press a kiss to Prompto’s cheek. As he rubbed gently behind Ginger’s ears, he asked, “How far along is she?”

“About… uh… five weeks? I think. Maybe. I don’t know, actually. You should come inside, it’s cold as shit out and my nips are gonna freeze off.”

Noct laughed and stepped inside, slipping his shoes off and kicking them into place next to the door. “You’re wearing  _ how  _ many shirts? I think you’ll be fine.”

Prompto feigned hurt and held his free hand to his chest. “Only  _ three,  _ thank you. Some of us don’t have kingly heating and cooling systems.” 

“Mhm, sure. How is the new one, by the way?” Noct shut the door with his foot and rubbed his thumb against Ginger’s cheek before walking further into Prompto’s house, brushing his fingertips over the walls. “Feels a lot better than it did last time.”

Prompto flushed and attempted to hide behind the pregnant cat. “It’s nice. Thank you, really. You didn’t have—”

“If you tell me I didn’t have to one more time, I’m going to do… something. I don’t know what, but I’ll figure it out. I know I didn’t  _ have  _ to. I wanted to, and it’s something you needed. I like helping people.” Noct pauses at a framed photo of Prompto on the wall. It’s of him, not much older than twelve or so, holding up a small bird. “I like helping  _ you.” _

Prompto hummed and ran his fingers through Ginger’s fur. “I appreciate it. So, what did, uh… what did you wanna do?” He set Ginger down carefully on the floor, opting to instead rub his hands together and flap them a bit as he spoke. “My game collection isn’t as impressive as yours, but I do have a couple games that are pretty rare. I have a lot of movies, too, that my parents gave me when I was a kid.”

“I know, Prom, I’ve been to your house before. We can do whatever you want to do.”

Prompto stopped stimming for a moment to look up at Noct and grin. “I have an idea. We could get stoned and try to beat each other at fighting games. I totally think I’m better at games and stuff when I’m high.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, but I guess Iggy would—wha  _ huh?” _

“I said, ‘sounds good’.” Noct shrugged and scratched lightly at his chest. “Last time I got high I got really emotional, though. Be ready to have a crying prince on your hands.”

Prompto blinked once. Twice. “You—wouldn’t Iggy get mad? Be all, ‘Oh, Noctis, this is  _ so  _ totally unbecoming of a  _ flowering  _ prince.’?”

Noct laughed and shook his head, running his hands over the edge of the worn-out wooden railing on Prompto’s stairs. It felt  _ soft,  _ like his father’s throne. He smiled. “First of all, he would never say ‘so totally’. Second, he could smoke you under the table. You never noticed he always smells like pot?”

“I thought that was from  _ me!” _

“Mhm.” Noct hummed and stretched, letting his muscles stretch out before retracting back and turning back to Prompto. “That sounds good. You wanna order something beforehand? I don’t trust either of us with a stove, let alone while high.”

“I can cook for myself!” Silence. “Sort of!” More silence. “Sometimes!”

It pulled a teasing laugh from Noct, no malice behind it. “I’m sure you can. Pizza?”

Prompto sighed and gave a defeated, “Pizza.”

***

“Noooooooooct,” Prompto pressed his head against Noct’s hand and whined softly. “I’m  _ hungry.  _ They’re taking  _ forever,  _ can you use your super sweet princely powers to make it come faster? Whoa, imagine if you could make pizza out of thin air like your weapons! Oh, my god,  _ can  _ you? Can you do that, Noct? That’d be  _ so  _ sweet.”

Noct hummed and opened his eyes, looking down at Prompto while carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Didn’t you say weed makes you sluggy?”

“Wellll, it  _ usually  _ does, and I’m sure it will  _ later,  _ but I’m so  _ excited! _ I got my boyfriend, and I got my  _ kitty,  _ who has her  _ own  _ kitties! Isn’t that so cool? One day I want some kitties, but… like… human-style!”

“Babies?”

_ “Yeah!  _ Oh, and—” As he started his no doubt phenomenal rant about babies, there was a sharp rap on the front door. “It’s here! It’s here, it’s here!”

“Calm down. You stay here.” Noct peeled Prompto off of himself, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He padded over to the front door and laughed a bit at the delivery man’s face. 

“Y—Your Highness! I apologise for the wait, there was an accident, and—”

Noct shook his head and started to dig in his pockets for his wallet. “It’s no problem.” He took the boxes of pizza and breadsticks in one hand and held the money out in his other. “Be safe on the road back.” While the man was staring at Noct, he closed the door slowly and sighed. “People, I swear…”

“Was he rude? I’ll beat him up, lemme at ‘im. Get him back here.”

“It’s fine, Prom, he was just staring. It’s all right. Do you want plates?”

“No plates! Plates are for  _ capitalists.”  _

“All right.”

“We aren’t capitalists, right?”

“No, love.”

“Good.” Prompto squished his face together and sunk down further on the couch. “Capitalism is for  _ losers.  _ I bet the Niffs are capitalists.”

Noct laughed softly and set the boxes on the coffee table. “Do you want something to drink?”

“One cup of Anti-Capitalist Juice for  _ this  _ guy!”

“Water. Got it.”

Prompto gasped and shot up to lean over the back of his couch.  _ “Yeah!  _ How do you know me so well? I love you, Noct. I really, really do. Can you put ice in it?”

“Sure.”

_ “Thank you!”  _ Prompto fell back onto the couch and giggled, pressing his fingertips to his hairline. “You’re the best ever.” 

Noct hummed and walked back over, water in hand, and set it in front of Prompto on the table. It was a nice table, something Noct would have liked to have at home. It was sturdy and dark, made of a soft wood similar to the railing on Prompto’s stairs. “I’m glad you think so. You should drink something.”

“I’m not  _ drunk,  _ silly. I’m  _ hiiiigh  _ as a kite.” When Noct took his place next to Prompto, the latter curled up against his side and closed his eyes, resting his head on Noct’s shoulder. “You’re comfy.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me, not like this. Your neck won’t be happy with you.” Prompto made a soft grumbling noise before reaching for his water with one hand and his pipe with the other. Noct smiled and rubbed his hand along Prompto’s shoulders. “You’re doing great.” 

Prompto rolled his eyes and bobbed his head around for a moment as he took a deep breath, letting go of the bowl and proceeding to turn and to blow the smoke in Noct’s face. “Shotgunning.” 

“I don’t think—”

“No, no, no.  _ Shotgunning.  _ Get it? ‘Cus I use  _ guns?” _

Noct’s face was drenched in false betrayal before he burst out into laughter, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around his stomach. It echoed around the room, wrapping around the two of them and seeping back into Prompto’s soul. To him, it sounded like fairies descending from the heavens above to give him the Gods’ greatest gift: Noct’s true laughter. “You—You’re so— _ BWAAHAHA!” _

Once Noct’s laughter died down into soft giggles, Prompto leaned up against him and cooed, “Your laugh is so  _ cuuute,  _ Noct.”

“Shut up.”

“Let me compliment you!” Noct hummed and pressed his lips to Prompto’s forehead, then cupped his cheeks to give him a proper kiss. Prompto giggled against his lips and whispered, “You’re a really good kisser.”

“Oh, I’m sure you think so.” 

Prompto whined softly and pushed at Noct’s chest before falling against him, resting his head in Noct’s lap and staring up at him. “You’re really pretty.”

Noct rolled his hands and carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “Thanks.”

“No, no, I mean it. You’re the prettiest boy I ever saw, Noct.” When Noct looked down, Prompto’s eyes were glassy and his lip was quivering. “You’re the best and the prettiest and I love you.”

“Oh, Prom, please don’t cry.” Noct leaned down to kiss Prompto’s freckled nose. “Thank you, really. I’m surprised you think I get to hold that title, though. You look in the mirror every day.”

Prompto laughed and cupped Noct’s cheeks upside down to trap him for a kiss. “You’re corny and you are gay.”

“Me? The esteemed prince of Lucis? The dude kissing you on your couch?  _ Gay?  _ You’re ridiculous, Prom. I’ve never even looked at another man with my own eyes before. Are you sure  _ you  _ aren’t gay?”

“Of course I am! How could I not be? Boys are so pretty… I think you’re the prettiest one, though—”

“So you’ve said.”

“—and girls, too. I’m very bisexual. Did you know that? I hope you accept me.”

“I know, love.”

“You do?”

“Mhm. You told me when we were fourteen.”

“Oh. That was a long time ago.”

“Mhm. Here.” Noct plucked a breadstick out of the grease-stained box and held it against Prompto’s lips. “Eat.”

Prompto rolled his eyes before taking a small bite and wrinkling his nose. _ “Mells’ad.” _

Noct took a bite from the other half and shrugged, swallowing his food like a  _ normal person  _ before replying with, “Doesn’t smell too bad to me.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re a freak. You don’t even like  _ lettuce.” _

“It doesn’t taste like anything!”

_ “You  _ don’t taste like anything.”

“Ha, ha. Good one, babe. C’mere.” Noct opened his arms and Prompto crawled into them, nestling his head under Noct’s chin. Noct trailed his fingertips along Prompto’s back and smiled. “You know,” he said, “you’re all over the place.”

“Mhm.”

“It’s okay, though.”

“Mhm.”

“You sleepy?”

“Mhm.”

“All right. Go to sleep. I’m sure I won’t be far behind.”

“No, no,” Prompto mumbled, “I’m sure… I can… stay… up…” 

One of Noct’s hands threaded through Prompto’s hair, and the shorter man fell asleep in about thirty seconds. 

***

Prompto shot awake, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, and shouted, “I’m awake!” Upon no response, he frowned. “Noct?” When he looked around, he saw nothing. “Noct! Where’d you go?”

“I’m right behind you.”

_ “Shit!  _ Don’t scare me like that, man. Why are you making coffee?” 

“It’s seven in the morning.”

Prompto shot back up, eyes wide. “It’s  _ what?” _

“You slept—”

“Oh, my  _ god.”  _ Prompto groaned and buried his face in his freckled hands, sinking down the couch in defeat. “Did we make any bets? Please say we didn’t.”

“We didn’t, but you do owe me a kiss for leaving me oh-so-alone all morning.”

Prompto hummed as he took the mug of coffee he was offered, then frowned. “When did you wake up?” 

“That’s classified.” Prompto hummed and closed his eyes again, keeping his hands wrapped around the mug loosely. “You can go back to sleep, if you want. I really don’t mind.”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t.” Noct laughed and shook his head as his boyfriend pouted, stroking his fingers over Prompto’s cheek. “You look like you're about five seconds away from passing out, anyway.”

Prompto leaned into his hand and mumbled, “M’not. I’m just… a little sleepy… yeah, okay.” Prompto slid the mug onto the table and curled back up, pulling the blanket up to his nose. “G’night, Nocty.” 

Prompto had already been taken under into the dream realm by the time Noct was able to reply with a gentle, “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to bug for being my inspiration and my enabler <3!


End file.
